Ammu-Nation
[[Plik:Ammu-Nation (III - logo).svg|right|300px|Logo Ammu-Nation w 2001]] Ammu-Nation (w GTA III – Ammu-Nacja) – sklep z bronią występujący w grach uniwersum 3D i Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Tutaj gracz może kupić pancerz i wiele rodzajów broni, począwszy od pistoletów, a na minigunie czy wyrzutni rakiet kończąc. Nazwa Ammu-Nation jest połączeniem słów ammunition i nation. Cała sieć, została założona w 1978 roku, jak podaje strona internetowa. Na początku każdej z gier, w Ammu-Nation są dostępne tylko słabe rodzaje broni, lepsze są odblokowywane w miarę postępów w grze. Sklep ten nie występuje w Grand Theft Auto IV, ponieważ burmistrz tego miasta bardzo ograniczył sprzedaż i posiadanie broni. Możemy jednak kupować bronie w Liberty City Gun Club lub od swojego przyjaciela, Little Jacoba oraz Terry'ego w The Lost and Damned i Armando w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Portland, 2001 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' na Wyspie Staunton, 2001 W Liberty City znajdują się dwa lokale Amu-Nacji: pierwszy w Portland, na pograniczu Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł i Saint Mark's, drugi na Wyspie Staunton, w Newport. W GTA III bronie kupuje się wchodząc na unoszące się w powietrzu ich symbole. Kiedy gracz wchodzi do sklepu, kamera zmienia pozycję, ukazując gracza z rogu sklepu, aż do wyjścia ze sklepu. Sprzedawca w sklepie posiada obrzyn, i używa go, gdy gracz użyje broni w sklepie. W tej odsłonie serii, sklep ten sponsoruje program telewizyjny Liberty City Survivor. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Ocean Beach, 1986 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Vice Point, 1986 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Downtown, 1986 Bronie można kupować, wchodząc w różowy znacznik wewnątrz sklepu. Każde Ammu-Nation w Vice City posiada inne typy broni. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Market, 1992 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w El Quebrados, 1992 [[Plik:Ammu-Nation (SA - wnętrze).jpg|thumb|200px|Wnętrze Ammu-Nation w San Andreas]] thumb|200px|Inny widok wnętrza Bronie w tej części gry można kupować wchodząc w czerwony znacznik wewnątrz sklepów. Ammu-Nation odblokowuje się dopiero po misji Doberman. W każdym sklepie jest taki sam asortyment broni, w niektórych z nich, możemy znaleźć nawet gwoździe, czy naboje. Lista sklepów: Los Santos * Market * Willowfield Red County * Blueberry * Palomino Creek Whetstone * Angel Pine San Fierro * Ocean Flats Tierra Robada * El Quebrados Bone County * Fort Carson Las Venturas * Old Venturas Strip * Come-A-Lot * Whitewood Estates Ciekawostki * W tzw. Wszechświecie Ukrytych Interiorów (ang. Hidden Interiors Universe) można odnaleźć nieużywany interior z dwupiętrowym sklepem Ammu-Nation. * W pierwotnej wersji gry, aktualna ikonka Ammu-Nation na radarze pokazywała pozycję placu Emmeta, zaś sam sklep miał zupełnie inny symbol, co widać na tym screenie. * Ammu-Nation w El Quebrados ma unikalny interior, którego nie posiada żaden inny sklep. * Istnieje błąd związany ze strzelnicą polegający na tym, że po wejściu w marker i wyjściu ze strzelnicy otrzymamy dodatkową amunicję do większości broni. Grand Theft Auto Advance thumb|200px|Ekran zakupu broni Bronie do kupienia są pokazywane po stanięciu gracza w znacznik przed sklepem Ammu-Nation. W czasie zakupu broni gra jest zatrzymywana (nikt nie może zabić gracza czy go złapać). Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories thumb|250px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Portland Sklepy Ammu-Nation w GTA Liberty City Stories znajdują się w tych samych miejscach co w GTA III. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories thumb|200px|[[Derek the Dodo – maskotka Ammu-Nation w 1984 roku, używana w czasie reklam]] thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Vice Point, 1984 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Ocean Beach, 1984 Sklepy Ammu-Nation w GTA Vice City Stories znajdują się w tych samych miejscach co w GTA Vice City. Można obniżyć cenę broni poprzez ukończenie Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars right W Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Ammu-Nation posiada stronę internetową na której gracz dokonuje zakupu broni. Broń zostaje po zakupie dostarczona do kryjówki. W tej grze sklep z bronią jest również sponsorem jednej ze zdrapek Liberty City Lotto. Na ulicach miasta możemy też spotkać ciężarówki Yankee należące do firmy. Po odpowiednim uszkodzeniu takiej ciężarówki wyjdzie z niej kierowca ze strzelbą. Po odwiezieniu rzeczonej ciężarówki do kryjówki uruchomi się mini-gra, w której zerwiemy klapę zmykającą tylne drzwi ciężarówki. Po zakończeniu mini-gry z furgonetki wypadnie broń, którą możemy zebrać. Strzelnice Strzelnice możemy znaleźć we wszystkich grach uniwersum 3D, prócz GTA III, LCS i VCS. W tej ostatniej grze strzelnica występuję, lecz nie jest ona w Ammu-Nation. Gracz może na strzelnicy zarobić i poćwiczyć strzelanie. Galeria Plik:Ammu-Nation (reklama).gif|Reklama Ammu-Nation Plik:We Don't Shoot Blanks (III).png|Reklama We Don't Shoot Blanks Plik:Yankee (CW - 2).png|Yankee należące do Ammu-Nation w GTA: Chinatown Wars Plik:Zdrapka Ammu-Nation (CW).png|Zdrapka firmy w GTA: Chinatown Wars Linki zewnętrzne * Strona w GTA III * Strona internetowa w GTA: Liberty City Stories Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto III Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto Advance Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars de:Ammu-Nation en:Ammu-Nation es:Ammu-Nation fi:Ammu-Nation fr:Ammu-Nation it:Ammu-Nation nl:Ammu-Nation pt:Ammu-Nation